This invention relates to a photographic information display system for digitally displaying various photographing informations in a finder of a photographic camera.
In a prior art photograph information display device various informations or alarms such as drop in a battery voltage, an alarm regarding hand trembling, an alarm regarding a range in which the light measured can be interlocked with a shutter mechanism and an alarm showing an over or under range of interlocking are digitally displayed at a suitable portion of the field of view of the finder of a camera. Such displays were made by turning on or off digits, or by changing the period of turning on or off the digits for classifying them according to the type of the informations, or by varying the ratio (duty) of the on time to the off time for making easy user's confirmation of the information or alarm. However, in a system for displaying a number of informations or alarms, with such simple display operated by a on-off control it is difficult for the user to instantly identify the type of the informations and alarms.